


Midnight Bound

by LockAtlas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Pining, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Violence, klance, klangst, lance - Freeform, triggering, vampire!keith, werewolf!lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockAtlas/pseuds/LockAtlas
Summary: Keith is a vampire. Lance is a werewolf. They don't get along. You know the whole jist. I get random bursts of inspiration and I promise my updates will be very sporadic. I love you.





	Midnight Bound

"Running in the dark, Out of the visions of my passion, Running in the dark, A lovely spark, the good direction, Running in the dark, Fly to the moon with wild sensations." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is no greater sensation, in Kieth's not-so-humble opinion, than running at night. Wind pushing back your hair and ruffling your clothes, the sound of crickets and frogs, the way that the world looked when drowned in moonlight.

Returning from a run always made Shiro nervous. Keith felt dread when he thought of the Dad Lecture™ he was going to receive for staying out so late. The sun was about to rise and he would get a rash if he stayed out any longer. Quietly, he slipped in the back door and tip-toed through the kitchen. Sadly, he was right outside his bedroom door when the floorboards creaked and Shiro called through the house, "Keith?"

Shiro stepped into the hall and narrowed his eyes at keith, "Do you know how early it is? The sun is almost up, someone could've seen you. A wolf could've seen you. Oh God." Shiro leaned against the wall and groaned, running his hand down his face. Keith looked off and crossed his arms, "I'm fine, no one saw me, stop worrying." Shiro started to say something and sighed after giving up on it. "You know I'm just worried. I'm an elderly man." Keith laughed and shook his head before entering his room.

Keith could never understand how Shiro was only 25 years old and he still felt like a father to him. Keith flopped over onto his bed and groaned. He was sore and tired and he needed a shower, but he felt more relaxed now than he had in months. Taking his headphones from under the bed and turning on his playlist on his phone, he relaxed into his covers.  
...................... 

Lance McClain. Self acclaimed Garrison Bad-Boy. A pain in the ass to everyone else. His confidence was overwhelming and he almost always felt entitled, but under his suave demeanor, he was kind. Under his demeanor he was a homesick boy from Cuba, he was self conscious, he was selfless. Unfortunately he was being none of these things.

"I just CANNOT believe that Nyma broke up with me. I am a catch, Hunk. Have you seen me? I work out and everything." Lance had been upset and wallowing in self pity for the last few days, and it was getting on Pidge's nerves. She was going to punch him. Hard. Hunk, the unsung peace keeper, wanted to avoid as much violence as possible. "I know you're sad Lance but please just sit down and watch the movie, it's Besties Night." Lance groaned before sitting next to Hunk.

After the movie, Hunk took Lance into his room. "Sorry Pidge, we need a boy talk." She waved her hand, "While you're talking Lance, please unbunch your panties, you're a pain in the ass when you're depressed." Lance glared and stuck out his tongue as he followed Hunk. 

Hunk closed the door before turning to Lance. A gentle but worrisome look graced his face. "How you feelin' man?" Lance sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he sat down. "I don't know. I can only take so much rejection. Nyma and I were together for a long time. I just wasn't expecting it. I'm a good guy right? I mean I try to be and I've tried to make it work with so many people and I feel like I'm not-" Hunk interrupted before Lance spiraled. "You're a great guy, anyone would be lucky to have you. I'm surprised you made it work that long with a nymph anyway. I promise that I, Hunk Garrett, will find you a suitable girlfriend." Lance smiled weakly, "Or boyfriend you never know." Hunk smiled before opening the door and walking out of the room. After sulking for a few more moments, Lance joined Hunk and Pidge in the living room. He could get over it, but he didn't. He spiraled. 

Lance was amazing at pretending. He would smile, he would laugh, he would hunt. But on the inside he was numb. Nyma was his first serious relationship. They dated for a year and a half. She broke his heart in the worst way possible. After they broke up, Lance found out she had been cheating on him with another guy. When she was on her breaks at work, she would hook up with the guy in his car. For a month, Lance worried that every Jeep he saw was that bastard's Jeep, he worried that he would see Nyma in his car. He was worried to see her happier with out him. 

Lance started to cut his wrists again. There were no pencil sharpeners left in his house. He wore long sleeves everywhere. The only release from anything was dragging a blade across his wrists. Slowly tearing his flesh with the dull blade made him whole. He was desperate for anything that made him happy. No one noticed he was unhappy. If you looked hard enough into his eyes, you could see his pain. He never Turned in front of anyone anymore. You could see the cuts through the dark brown fur that would cover his body. You could see the pain in the once happy and bright blue eyes. He began to dread the full moon, Pidge and Hunk started asking why he no longer hunted with them. He couldn't bare to see the disappointment and pity in their eyes if he told them. He had to keep his pain to himself. He couldn't face anyone. He was disappointed in himself. Lance knew, or at least thought he knew, that no one would understand how he felt. He just needed someone to be his hero.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Please endure my bad writing I have a vision.


End file.
